chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eregriis
World: 'Eregriis *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: 'Agri-world *'Tithe: 'Agri Eregriis tithes large amounts of processed meats to the Imperium. It also trades large amounts of meat & other agri across the sector in addition. *'Population: 39 million 000 000 *'Government: '''Constintutional Dynastic Corporatism. Eregriis is ruled by the '''Jackson Dynasty', the owners of Eregriis Agri and the founds of the planet as it exists today. While the Jackson Dynasty's rule is empowered by the Imperium, they do not have absolute and total power, instead abiding by a constitution formed between them and worker's unions millennia ago. The current head of the Dynasty is Lord Chairman Benjamin Jackson. 'Description' Eregriis has been colonised by humans in some form since the Dark Age of Technology, but some time between the Age of Strife and the Long Storm of M36 all human life on the planet ceased, only scattered ruins left in their wake. Rediscovered during the Reclamation Crusade of M37, Eregriis was quickly identified as an excellent Agri World prosect and Lord Robert Jackson - a wealthy pioneer from Segmentum Solar - was allowed to claim the empty world and fund its development. Lord Jackson funded critical infrastructure and imported a skilled farming population from his Merican-descent homeworld in Sector Sol. Grox and other farmable creatures were introduced to Eregriis as well, and the planet was soon producing a vast amount of agri - particularly meat. Initially Jackson kept control by registering a formal corporate entity known as Eregriis Agri, and classifying the planet's population as his employees. But has time went on and more people began being born on Eregriis itself thoughts of independence from the company inevitably arose. To keep control, the Jacksons signed a constitution between themselves and the planet's citizens, declaring the Jackson Dynasty the eternal rulers in exchange for several restrictions & guidelines on their use of power. This agreement made the Jackson Dynasty the official planetary governors of Eregriis in the Imperium's eyes. In M41 the Jackson Dynasty are still the sole rulers of Eregriis, though in practise a large amount of their governance & management is delegated to local families and ranch managers. And while the Jackson Dynasty theoretically owns all infrastructure, property, and trade goods, and pay all wages, financial stakes and responsibilities are broadly distributed amongst the planet's Nobility. Eregriis Agri itself now has many divisions, not just Ranching but also Crops, Agri Processing, Transportation, and Trade to name a few. Additionally all the many small businesses that service the local population technically come under the Eregriis Agri conglomerate, but in ptactice this is little different to a general taxation on the small business 'owner'. Eregriis Agri is therefore arguably the most powerful corporate entity in Sector Deus, however as all their wealth is heavily linked to a single world they are treated little different to typical planetary rulers. Of course the largest and most significant industry on Eregriis is still cattle ranching, and much of the population can be found herding the oceans of cattle from horseback or processing them in vast slaughterhouses. *'Technology:' – Imperial Eregriis is mostly content with simple, hardy technology. One of the more unusual technologies they make extensive use of however is the biological and cybernetic augmentation of their steeds, allowing them to manage colossal herds of cattle at high speeds for long periods of time. *'Military:' Eregriis' surface military is fairly weak, consisting of the policing force, local militias, and a hard core of Jackson Dynasty House Troops. However they do have one key advantage in that most Eregriisians are excellent horse riders and can fight from horseback, giving the militia excellent mobility. Focus is instead placed on anti-orbital defences, with defence lasers & missile silos strewn across the plains, as well as a handful of anti-orbital Air Bases crewed by Jackson House Troops. Several orbital docks and defence platforms are above Eregriis, but the System Defence Fleet consists only of the Freedom, a Dauntless-class Light Cruiser modified into an armed pleasure cruiser by the Jackson Dynasty. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima This is the only Agri-world in the subsector, and the largest meat producer in the entire Sector. *'Loyalty: '82%[Eregriis Agri. 77%] Though the population has great loyalty to Eregriis Agri. for providing good conditions and pay, any attempts to secede from the Imperium would be met with intense strife within the populace. 'Notable Locations' A large world featuring enormous plans and viable farmland. Eregriis has a warm, sunny climate and its vast grasslands are interspersed with a few great forests and small groves. *'Jackson City' - The planet's aptly named capital. Jackson City is a broad, unclustered metropolis and is devoted to bureaucracy, processing, and trade rather than farming or ranching. It is a hot, dry city located near the equator, and surrounded by vast ranchlands. Some of the planet's wealthiest people make their home here, considered the world's cultural capital, though many others prefer to live in the countryside and nearer their own business interests. Notable locations in Jackson City: **'Jackson House' - This palatial manor is the home of the Jackson Dynasty. Constructed in traditional Merican style with modern defences like armoured walls & void shielding, Jackson House is guarded by Dynasty Troops and most of the Jackson Dynasty can be found within its grounds at any given time. Inhabitants: ***'Jackson Dynasty' - The ancestral rulers of Eregriis. The Jackson Dynasty are generally well-liked and respected by the population, in part due to the Dynasty's insistence that their younger members do ranching work to "learn the family trade". Nevertheless a few wayward members can and do earn the ire of the population through bad behaviour and attitude. Many members of the Jackson Dynasty live here, though many others instead spend their time at the Conglomerate Headquarters or on their own ranches across the world. As such Jackson House is typically mostly inhabited by Jackson children and their carers. **'Eregriis Agri Conglomerated' - The corporate headquarters of the Jackson's vast agri conglomerate, this enormous complex serves as both centre of business and centre of governance. The many divisions of Eregriis Agri, such as Trade, Regulations, Processing, and even Law Enforcement & Justice, are all overseed by large boards consisting of division managers, appointed representatives, Jackson family members, and worker's union representatives (as mandated by the constitution). Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord Chairman Benjamin Jackson' - The governor of Eregriis and head of Eregriis Agri. The Lord Chairman theoretically sits on all boards and his decisions can only be overturned by a majority board vote. In practice he will only attend the most important meetings and is rarely at-odds with the majority decision, valuing diplomacy and smooth running to conflict as internal strife is never good for business. Benjamin himself is known as a very formal but friendly older man, with a teriffic - though generally harmless - temper when provoked. ***'Workforce Chairman Theodore Lee' - Chairman of the Workforce Board and arguably the second most powerful person on Eregriis. The Workforce Board determines wages, ermployee benefits, and workload demands, and the constitution mandates that the Chairman of this Board must be approved by a worker's union vote. Theodore Lee is a venerable man who worked his way up from farmhand to ranch manager, and commands much respect from the workforce. ***'Defence Chairman Abraham Jackson' - Benjamin's younger brother and Chairman of the defence board. The constitution dictates that only one Jackson family member - excluding the Lord Chairman - may sit on any one board (be they chairman or otherwise). The Defence Board has the critical duty of controlling the Jackson Dynasty Troops, local militias, and orbital defences, and on the Board itself sits several senior military officers. ***'Ranching Executive Franklin Jackson' - Benjamin's eldest child & son. The Ranching Board is the largest Board and determines ranching regulations, along with keeping track of cattle numbers, production, and expenditures. While he has a seat on the board (a Jackson Family boardmember's vote can only be nullified by workforce union representatives) he prefers to spend his time personally managing his own ranch outside Jackson City. ****'Lady Arlene Monroe Jackson' - Franklin's wife, who lives on his ranch. ****'Lady Jamie Jackson' - Franklin's daughter, who works on his ranch. ***'Trade Executive Jenny Jackson' - Benjamin's middle child & daughter, who sits on the Trade Board. The Trade Board as the enormous responsibility of controlling the conglomerate's buying and selling with offworld entities, and the Board members will often negotiate & arrange such deals personally. Jenny is known for her friendly, disarming demeanour that conceals a savvy trading mind, and has secured many favourable deals for Eregriis Agri. ***'Enforcement & Justice Executive Paul Jackson' - Youngest child & son of Benjamin, who sits on the Enforcement & Justice Board. This Board determines the planet's laws and controls the entire policing force. Though still young, Paul himself is a close student of the law and is very idealistically minded. **'Saint Sebastian's Cathedral' - Named after Sebastian Thor, this massive church is the headquarters of the Ecclesiarchy on Eregriis and an opulent example of stone gothic architecture. This large church primarily serves Jackson City but folks from across the planet flock here for sermons. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Lincoln Rourke' - Head of the Ecclesiarchy on Eregriis, Rourke is a devoted Iron Monk but prefers to focus more on the cult's tenets of aiding the needy and protecting the weak. He is a very popular leader on Eregriis and he insists his sermons are broadcast worldwide. **'Residential Areas' - Jackson City is home to many of the planet's wealthiest families, as well as a a large number of common citizens. They dwell in a broad variety of hab blocks, townhouses, spires, and manors on the city's edge, though the hot climate leads to some standardised features. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cutter Dynasty' - A family with a high presence & history in Eregriis' Defence division. They have served the Jacksons for centuries in the militia, Jackson House Troops, and orbital defence force. They have an excellent reputation as bold, skilled commanders and have a history of Imperial Guard service as well, notably as cavalry commanders. ***'Ironbridge Dynasty' - A wealthy family that manages and has a considerable financial stake in the manufacturing, construction, and metalworking industry in Jackson City. They have extremely close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus and serve as the Jackson's main technology advisors, providing higher technologies to the planet's wealthier citizens as well as more advanced weapons for the Jackson Dynasty House Troops. Notable members: ****'Construction & Manufacturing Chairman Engram Ironbridge' - The current patriarch and chairman of Eregriis Agri's Construction & Manufacturing Board. Engram is a highly intelligent man who has been expanding thed family's stake in industries across the planet, opening them up to greater risk but also greater rewards. ****'Overseer Chester Ironbridge' - Engram's eldest son, who currently works as manager of a major metalworks plant in Jackson City. ****'Adept Eldon Ironbridge' - Engram's younger son, currently in training to become a techpriest of the Adeptus Mechanicus. ***'Bennett Dynasty' - This family manages vast farmlands towards the south end of the main continent. They are extremely wealthy and have a control a massive share of the planet's grain production, the financial stake of their own lands split 60-40 between the Jacksons and the Bennetts. While their industry may not be as lucrative as Ranching or Trade, the Bennetts control the largest working population & landmass of any family by far - save the Jacksons. ***'Gainsbourgh Dynasty' - A family of wealthy ranch managers and stakeholders, the Gainsbourghs are 'old money' that have controlled some of the planet's largest cattle ranches for millennia. They are close and trusted allies of the Jacksons and live in a vast opulent manor house on the edge of the city where they hold regular balls for high society, though at any given time several members of the family are away managing their ranches. Notable members: ****'Senior Ranching Executive Artemis Gainsbourgh' - Patriarch of the dynasty, Artemis also has a senior position on Eregriis' powerful Ranching Board. He is a friendly but aloof man - placing much importance on social class and manners - and while his ranching knowledge is impeccable he doesn't think managers should ever dirty their hands with 'commoner work'. *****'Lady Mary Jackson Gainsbourgh' - Wife of Artemis and sister of Benjamin Jackson. ****'Overseer Linda Gainsbourgh' - Artemis' eldest daughter and - in the absence of sons - heir. Linda is a devoted ranch manager & intelligent businesswomen, eager to do her father proud. She currently managest the dynasty's largest ranch, west of the capital. ****'Lady Lulabelle Gainsbourgh' - Artemis' youngest daughter. Lulabelle is a young lady-in-waiting and the apple of her father's eye. Well known for her beautiful appearence and impeccable manners, Lulabelle is much desired by bachelors across the planet. ***'Reno Dynasty' - This family dwells in a sleek inner-city tower and have a large stake in Jackson City's service industry. They manage a great many stores & shops throughout the city and beyond, lending their name & reputation to the chains as well. The Renos negotiate luxury imports such as clothing & fine products on behalf of the Jacksons and are a well-known name among Eregriis' more well-off people. They also run and part-own various manufactora that produce soft goods. One of Eregriis' more prominent non-agri products - and a big part of the Renos' industry - is treated leather and leather clothing. ***'Marsten Dynasty' - An up-and-coming family of skilled & determined ranchers who have only appeared among high society for a few decades. They are seen as 'new money' and their heavy personal involvement in their ranches can see them disparaged as dirty and uncouth by some, though it is also seen by others as admirable devotion. They officially own and reside in a 'modest' manor house in Jackson City, but usually almost all the family will be working on their massive ranch east of the capital. Notable members: ****'Overseer Gerald Marsten' - Patriarch of the dynasty, Gerald is a tough man middle-aged who is well respected by his workers and other hands-on Ranch Managers. He has eight children who all work on his ranch with him. *****'Delilah Marsten' - Gerald's wife, Delilah is a country girl Gerald fell in love with as a young rancher. ****'Seth Marsten' - Gerald's eldest child & son. Seth is a strongly built young man and a talented rancher. He has also been extensively schooled in business studies for when he takes control of the dynasty. ****'Kelly Marsten' - Gerald's fourth child & second daughter. Kelly is a polite, perfect high society beauty who Gerald hopes can be married off to an old money family to improve his own dynasty's reputation. ****'Jewel Marsten' - Gerald's fifth child & third daughter. Jewel has always preferred ranch work and cattle driving to high society, earning her a reputation amongst the Nobility as an undesirable tomboy. Gerald meanwhile prefers her to do what makes her happy. ****'Eric Marsten' - Gerald's eighth child & fourth son. Eric is still an adolescent but has already impressed greatly with his extremely sharp intellect. *'Goldfield Airbase' - This massive military base is located in the middle of the colossal plains of the main contenent and is home to several wings of orbital defence craft. A full regiment of Jackson House Troops are also stationed here, and a large number of defence lasers and missile silos across the plains come under their control. **'Major General (PDF) Eugene Larter' - Commander of Goldfield Airbase. Larter is a skilled and multi-talented soldier who served as a cavalry officer in the Imperial Guard before becoming an orbital defense craft pilot in the Jackson House Troops. He is now a senior officer and well respected by all on Eregriis. *'Pinnacle' - A city located towards the far north where the climate gives way to colder weather, Pinnacle is home to a massive agri-processing industry and takes in vast amounts of raw agri from the ranches and farms to the south and turns them into ration packs and other distributable goods. *'Jenningsport '- An important port city located in a bay on the planet's lesser continent. Jenningsport handles a vast amount of shipping to and from the main continent, keeping trade and production flowing across the planet. **'Mayflor Dynasty' - This family has been delegated a large amount of control over ocean shipping and have a permanent senior position on Eregriis' Agri Transportation Board. Experienced seafarers and managers, the Mayflors keep Jenningsport's huge traffic running smoothly. *'Shimmer Coast' - A long stretch of coastline that lies along the equator, known for its exceptional heat and crystal blue ocean that reflects dazzling sunlight. An extensive network of underground rivers and aquifers - coupled with intense sunlight - support a massive amount of thick, lush grasslands despite the dry heat on the surface, making this one of the best territories for grazing cattle. Ranchers brave the heat to drive their herds through the region, the rewards of bigger, stronger cattle well worth the price paid in sweat. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Imperial World Category:Agri World